With the popularity of various applications in user equipment, users are increasingly dependent on the use of applications. In many cases, these applications are bound to the user's mobile phone number. For the user's information security, the user's mobile phone number usually requires authenticating.
At present, a general method for verifying the user's mobile phone number is: the client application guides the user to fill in the mobile phone number to be verified, generates a verification code corresponding to the mobile phone number of the user by a network device, and calls the operator interface to send the verification code to the user equipment via a downlink short message by the network device. The user then fills in the verification code, and the client application automatically parses the short message to fill in the verification code and uploads it to the network device for verification. The main problem of this approach is that the cost is relatively high for each verification SMS. The verification of the mobile phone number of a large number of users will cause a large amount of costs. Therefore, this problem needs to be solved urgently.